Revelations and a Will Smith Song
by thisisawittypenname
Summary: So the secret's out. But who's going to tell Grissom? Snickers oneshot, sequel to Investigative Journalism was Never so Interesting. Rated as per usual for about two words... I think.


Title: Revelations and a Will Smith Song

Summary: So the secret's out. But who's going to tell Grissom? Sequel to "Investigative Journalism Was Never so Interesting" Snickers one shot

Disclaimer: Think I could maybe find it on eBay?

Rating: Two words, again, better safe than sorry…

A/N: I'm glad that so many people liked my other story, which only inspired me to complete this one faster. This one took a little more effort than the first, I think, which is how it always is with me anyways. I had to rework it a little, and move some parts around, but I gotta say, I think I really like the finished effect. Tell me if you feel the same (or different, really. I just like getting reviews ;D)

* * *

The catchy tune on the radio, playing at a quiet volume, filled the car, but was drowned out slightly by the rush of traffic as the pair drove back to the lab.

"So how was California, Gil?" Catherine asked from the driver's seat.

"Hmm?" Grissom asked, tearing his attention away from a small spider clinging desperately to the outside of the Denali.

Catherine looked over to see what was so distracting, and rolled her eyes when she saw him observing the spider. "Honestly. Didn't you get your fill of bugs at the seminar?"

"Oh, the seminar went very well, thank you" Grissom answered her previous question calmly, as if he _hadn't_ been paying attention elsewhere. "I was very honored to have been chosen to speak. But I also learned a great deal. For example, did you know the certain species in the order Hemiptera are distinguishable by their piercing and sucking mouthparts housed in a long "beak"? Mostly they're used to feed on plant juices, but isn't it fascinating that some species are adapted to suck blood from animals or other insects?"

"As a matter of fact, Gil, I did not know that" Catherine answered politely, trying to suppress the sudden feeling of nausea.

"Anything happen here while I was gone?" Grissom asked, twisting the radio knob to find a better station, characteristically oblivious to the fact that his interesting bug fact has grossed out the car's other occupant.

Catherine hesitated, smirking slightly as she thought about what had transpired just a few days ago; how Sara and Nick's secret relationship had been revealed by Greg's new reporter girlfriend in front of the whole crew on the Channel 4 News. She cringed; it all sounded almost like a soap opera. She phrased her answer carefully:

"Nothing bad. I'm sure the team will fill you in."

* * *

"Niiiick…" Sara protested half-heartedly.

"C'mon. No one's here" he wheedled, his grin growing even wider as Sara rolled her eyes in defeat.

"Fine" she relented, their lips meeting briefly before she pulled away. "But this can't become a habit at work just because they know now."

"Deal" Nick grinned, wrapping his arm around her waist and drawing her to him in a kiss.

Sara was the first to break it off after a good few minutes. "Don't you have paperwork to finish?" she asked, trying not to giggle as Nick's roaming fingers found one of her more ticklish spots.

"No" he lied easily.

Sara caught his hands in hers, staring him straight in the eye. "We have to be professional" she warned him, trying to be forceful, though she couldn't hide the large grin creeping onto her face.

"Oh Sara" Nick teased with a wink, "I love it when you're strict with me."

Sara rolled her eyes, blushing. "C'mon. I'll meet up with you in the break room when you're done."

"Slave driver" Nick joked, pressing a sweet kiss on her temple as the two walked out of the deserted locker room, hands firmly clasped.

* * *

"So, does Grissom know yet?" Warrick asked casually, sprawled comfortably on the break room couch.

"No" Sara shook her head, taking a sip of her coffee. "We're not really sure how to tell him. Any ideas?"

Warrick laughed, "Here's a little hint; those who hide inter-lab relationships for _four months_ don't get to ask advice about how to break the news to the supervisor."

Sara mock pouted, which only caused Warrick to chuckle. "Hey, I don't make the rules, I just play by 'em."

"Since when?" laughed Nick, catching the tail end of their conversation as he waked in to the break room, a manila folder tucked under his arm. "Oh, good, coffee."

Nick made his was over to the counter and poured himself a cup, setting the folder down on the break room table before taking a seat next to Sara.

"Paperwork's all done" he grinned at her, planting a kiss on her cheek.

Warrick rolled his eyes. "Do you two need a moment?" he chuckled, "Or you think you can keep it in your pants for the rest of shift, Stokes?"

Nick just shook his head and grinned, slinging an arm unapologetically around Sara's shoulders.

"It'll be tough but I think I can handle it" Nick sighed heavily, noticing Sara's cheeks were now tinged slightly pink. He changed the subject. "So, what were you two talking about?" he asked, pleased to feel Sara shift her seat closer to him.

"I was just asking Sara how you two were planning on breaking the news to Grissom" Warrick said.

"When's he coming back, anyways?" Nick questioned. Warrick shrugged his shoulders, but Sara knew the answer:

"Catherine left a little while ago to pick him up at the airport. His flight should have landed…about ten minutes ago? So they'll probably be here within half an hour."

Warrick nodded. "Sounds about right. So what? You two gonna tell him? Hope Catherine lets it slip? Give him a little _demonstration_?" He winked showily.

Sara felt a little more color rush to her cheeks at Warrick's jibe, but she evaded it easily. "You don't really think she'll tell him, do you? He'd be upset if he found out second-hand."

"I dunno" Nick commented thoughtfully. "I'm all for Warrick's demonstration idea…"

"Oh are you?" Sara laughed, quirking an eyebrow.

"Yeah" Nick nodded. "Though we'll probably have to rehearse it. Practice makes perfect, you know." He leaned in closer to her.

"Still in the room guys" Warrick warned, rolling his eyes.

"Don't remind me" Nick quipped.

"Ouch. That's low, my man" Warrick chuckled.

"Aw…is ickle Warrick jealous coz he doesn't have a special someone?" Nick teased good-naturedly with a laugh.

Warrick muttered something that sounded suspiciously like "you lucky little bastard" darkly under his breath at Nick, pretending to brood, but the effect was slightly ruined by Nick's proudly proclaiming, "Nope. Sorry Warrick, but looks like you only got the lucky part right." He waggled his eyebrows at Sara, who flushed scarlet but pursed her lips, a sure sign she was trying not to smile.

Nick ducked his head forward, pressing his lips firmly against Sara's as Warrick just rolled his eyes once more, grabbing a magazine lying on the coffee table.

"Never figured you for a Cosmo kind of guy, there, Warrick" Greg joked, poking his head inside the break room from the hall.

"Yeah, well if these two -" he jerked a thumb towards a now rather occupied Nick and Sara "- could just keep things PG, I wouldn't be in such desperate need of a distraction."

Sara and Nick pulled apart, both wearing sheepish (but extremely large) grins.

"I guess I'm just trying to get used to the fact that we can do this here without worrying about getting caught" Nick shrugged, smiling broadly at Sara.

"Hey, why _where_ you guys so worried about getting caught anyways?" Greg questioned, walking in and pulling up a chair to take a seat next to Nick.

"Well" Sara explained, "At first we weren't sure exactly where this was going, so we figured we'd leave you guys out of it."

"I guess that's understandable" Warrick mused aloud, tossing the magazine back onto the coffee table.

"And after that" Nick continued, "When things started to get a little more serious, we started worrying about Ecklie."

"What with him being an ass and all" Sara smirked.

"And then?" Greg asked.

"When Brass, uh…caught us a little while ago in the parking lot, we decided to just ask him if there was anything Ecklie could penalize us for" Nick replied.

"And he said Ecklie only had a case if we were, how did he put it, doing the dirty on the lab tables and contaminating evidence" Sara remembered uncomfortably. "_There's_ an awkward conversation."

"Yeah, so we had to find some other places to fool around" Nick joked, laughing, though his cheek earned him a soft punch in the arm from Sara.

"What he means is -" she explained to a roaring Warrick and Greg "- that after Brass knew, we were just trying to figure out the best way to tell the rest of you."

"But Julie took care of that for you guys" Warrick laughed loudly.

Greg leaned forward in his seat. "So now all you guys have to do is figure out a way to tell Grissom that you two are getting jiggy with it!"

"I think you've pretty much got that covered, Greggo" came a familiar voice.

The foursome turned to see an amused looking Catherine leaning against the break room doorframe. Standing behind her was Grissom.

"Maybe _you_ should look into a job as a reporter" she added, pushing past a dumbfounded Grissom to enter the break room. "Very informative."

Greg was the first to speak. "H-hey, Gris. How was California? Anything cool happen? Entomology, yeah. Hey, I think I smell something burning in the lab, I'd better go check that out…"

Having said that all in one breath, a flustered Greg raced out of the break room, leaving Grissom to watch the young man beat a hasty retreat before quirking an eyebrow at Sara and Nick, both of whom where beginning to turn an admirable shade of red.

"Jiggy with it?" he asked, the slightest of smirks forming.

Warrick stifled a chuckle, quickly grabbing the previously discarded Cosmo and pretended to hide behind it. Catherine rolled her eyes at his antics.

"Well, not _jiggy_ jiggy with it" Nick fumbled, caught by surprise. "Not that I'm totally opposed or anything but, you know, regular jiggy, that is to say, not _that_ kind, but, I mean, the kissing kind of jiggy, and…" He couldn't seem to stop himself from babbling like a moron, his face turning redder and redder with embarrassment. Warrick had given up any pretense of disinterest; he was now howling with laughter. Even Catherine looked like she was fighting back a wave of hysteria.

Sara put Nick out of his misery. "Nick and I are dating" she told Grissom calmly, though her face was still flushed lightly pink.

"Is this a recent development?" Grissom asked in mild interest.

"We've been going out for four months" Sara answered warily, watching to gauge his expression.

"And in that time period, your performance and interactions at work haven't changed. Therefore, I see no reason that this will negatively impact the team" Grissom concluded, before adding thoughtfully:

"Provided, of course, you two don't _'get jiggy with it'_ on company time."

With that he left, smiling slightly to himself as he walked down the hallway, leaving a hysterical Warrick and Catherine to tease Nick and Sara.

"Man, I've yet to see a white man pull off the phrase 'jiggy with it'" Warrick laughed.

"Yeah? Well jiggy this, bro" Nick quipped with a playful grin, his face slowly turning back to its original color as he proceeded to scratch the bridge of his nose with only his middle finger.

"Hey Warrick" Catherine laughed. "Turn on the Channel 4 News. Maybe Greg's girlfriend did a review of that new wedding chapel" She winked at Nick and Sara, smirking. "Maybe there's something else they want to tell us."

"Ugh. Let's not. I think I've had about as much news as I can take" Sara mumbled.

"But Sara" Warrick protested, "Everyone loves a hard hitting story!"

"Oh, I'll give you hard hitting" she teased, raising a fist playfully, before the subject was dropped and the group lapsed comfortably into more jokes about Greg, his girlfriend, his cell phone, and the nearest supply closet.

* * *

A/N: Ok, so here's the part where I tell you guys that I'll love you forever and a day if you review. You know the drill :D Meanwhile, what does "jiggy" really mean, anyway? 


End file.
